


Hapiness

by Aviss



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it was easier to just live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hapiness

**Happiness**

There was something about living in the middle of that luxury Haruhi had never been able to get used to. Not that she cared anymore about the eccentricities of her partners; she had long ago learned to live with them and accepted them. It was just--well, she couldn't even put it into words.

It was almost like being back in High School only they weren't kids anymore.

They had tried to be normal, to join society in the roles assigned to them, but it just didn't work. A week never passed without one or two of them popping into Haruhi's life and home uninvited.

She also missed them, so she didn't mind, but in the end it was easier just to live together, to throw all pretence of normalcy out of the window and be themselves.

It began with Kyouya and Tamaki, her inability to choose between them forcing a situation frowned upon by everyone except their old friends.

The twins joined them later, their own relationship as forbidden as theirs. They found solace in their shared oddities.

Mori and Hani just came to visit from time to time, until the day they stayed--and she realized they were all waiting for that to happen. The old High School Club back together.

More together than ever.

She knew they were outcasts, living outside society and only allowed their privacy thanks to the money and influence their families had.

She couldn't care less.

Not when she would go to bed at night surrounded by so much love and friendship and trust. Their bed--a huge affair they had to order especially for them--felt lonely when someone was missing.

Mori and Hani slept entwined, Mori's bigger frame almost suffocating Hani. Hikaru and Kaoru did the same on her other side, their faces pressed together and red hair mingling. Kyouya, Tamaki and her kept the centre, a tangle of limbs and bodies surrounded by more limbs and bodies.

Sometimes she could hear whispers and sighs and moans in the middle of the night, wondering who was and if she should wake up and join. Sometimes she did. Sometimes it were her own moans and sighs which woke someone else, and they would join as well.

Her favourite times, though, were when all of them were awake. An impossible number of bodies and limbs and mouths and hands, all together in the huge bed, rolling, laughing and touching everywhere until she didn't know anymore who was inside her, or whose body she was touching and pleasuring. In the darkness there was only skin on skin and pleasure.

That was the best, not knowing and most of all, not caring.

Society might have their views and opinions, but to them this was happiness.

...


End file.
